Kaleidoscope
by fairytailwizard7
Summary: There are different paths one can take, depending on the choices one makes. Life has many versions and reflections. And she has had more than her fair share of these opportunities. This has led her to being from not only one end of the galaxy to another. But the universe as well.
1. The Beginning

The dream is unsettling to her. She sees herself. Yet she knows that it isn't her. Like looking at a mirror. Only this replica of her happens to be on fire. ' _Who are you?'_ She questions. _'I am the you, you have yet to become. I have traveled far, in time we will need one another. And that is why I am almost upon you, we will do great things together. Strongest when we are together, and weakest when not. Prepare yourself, for once we combine, things will no longer be easy for either of us.'_ The being tells her.

She awakens to someone crying for help. Though she knows it isn't vocal. And it definitely won't be the last time. Things changed for her and her siblings the day their parents were forced to abandon them. It was that or either perishing in a flaming aircraft. She and her older brother remember, because they were old enough to at the time. And this caused her powers to manifest. She knows her younger brother wishes he could forget, and this becomes the root of his bitterness.

But that is for years to come. Right now, she is a fledging in Apocalypse's army under Sinister's division. A mere twelve year quickly moving up the ranks. In their world when surviving each day is a miracle, a ten-year-old or older is considered an adult. And if survive to old age, then deemed the best of the best. A true survivor of the fittest and Apocalypse wouldn't accept anything less from someone.

(scene change)

For now, however she and her elder brother are on such a path. Showing themselves to be exceptional among Sinister and Apocalypse's forces. Her brother is already a captain and at seventeen. And she knows she is about to be promoted to being his lieutenant. The Bedlams and Guthries' are being coached to be exemplary as well. But for now, she and Scott are demonstrating their prowess, by having an all-out brawl.

Alexander is forced to watch on the sidelines. Being eight Scott agreed to join Sinster's force as one condition that Alex wait until at least he is 10, unlike the two of them. He had always sacrificed himself for his siblings. And he knew she was strong enough to hold her own. The only reason she started almost immediately after Sinister found and took them in.

She almost won against him this time. They were sent on patrol shortly after. She is sporting a black eye, sand a deep bruise on her right arm. Another gash above her left eyebrow. The blood slowly creeping into her eye. She is almost a master of her abilities. She has been practicing every day since the moment they appeared. The day her parents died. Her name is Rachel Summers.

In time she will become known as more than that. She is able to hear a thought from half a continent away if she concentrates hard enough or subconsciously done. She and her brother, Scott are wearing the standard uniform. She halts in her step. "Rachel, what's wrong?" He questions. She hears it faintly. The person is trying to remain calm but is losing enough of it, that she hears their cry. _'Please…'_ "There is something I need to check. I will explain later." She is gone the next moment.

Taking to the air using her telekinetic ability. She finds him cowering behind a support beam. Not far from Sinister and the Dark Beast's lab. "It's okay. I am not going to hurt you." She tells him. He picks his head out from behind his would be shelter. "Are you sure, you won't be like the other one?" He asks. "The other one?" She responds picking up an image of whom she least expects. "I assure you that I won't hurt you/" She sends out a wave of comfort and protection while saying this.

"I could find someone to watch over you, because it isn't safe here. Not even I have enough pull to make it so." She tells him. He flees the next moment. She sees that he was able to pick up an image of Scott. Both connecting the dots at the same time. She chases him, before causing him to go limp. He looks up at her from his current position. The fear hitting her like a tsunami, if such things still existed. A lesser telekinetic and telepathic would succumb to the pressure.

She bends down stroking his hair. She digs to see why he is so afraid of her brother. Picking the truth behind him in the next, along with what she wanted. "I assure you, nephew. I mean you no harm. In fact, there is a place that is rumored to be able to help ones such as us, which I could take you to." She tells him. She sends an image of Avalon to him the next moment. This time he is able to pick up the sincerity from her. He closes his eyes and sends his acquiesce to her.

She picks him up. Putting him on her back. He remains limp. He does let his head lay against her shoulder though. The next moment he is fast asleep. She smiles with this knowledge. The love and protection she feels almost overwhelm her. She only follows Apocalypse and Sinister due to her fondness for her older brother. Beginning the long journey, masking her movements the entire time from the Shadow King.

(scene change)

She lays him down, stroking his forehead. "And you promise he will be taken care of. Because if not I will rectify my decision and visit him as much as I am able to." She questions/says. "I assure you, Rachel Summers. The boy…" "My nephew," She interrupts. "Your nephew?" The person asks. "My name is Nate. At least, that is what the scary man called me." The boy speaks. He pulls on what he is able to grab. "Where are you going, Aunt Rachel?" She cups his cheek. "Don't go." "I have to little one. I am in no position to keep you safe." She tells him. She pulls him into her, kissing the top of his head in the process.

He tightens his grip on her. Trying to stop the tears from coming through. But he is only 6 at the most, who has yet to experience life. "Forge will take care of you, Nate. And I will come visit you as often as possible. Don't ever forget that I love you. Forge and his will as well." She leaves before the emotions she hasn't felt in so long take over. She puts him to sleep, in order to make the transition easier before handing him to Forge.

(scene change)

She appears in Scott's room. He springs from his bed. "Rachel, where have you been?" He asks. "Nothing for you to worry about. I will probably tell you in time. But for now, let us discuss something else. Do you really think being here is the right place for us? The two of them (Sinister and Dark Beast) are hiding something. I don't want us to get caught in something we can't get out of. And Alex can't be saved. He is going down a path with no light at the end." She says, while Scott remains patiently listening knowing she isn't finished speaking.

He remains sitting on his bed, while she remains standing. "I have been having dreams lately. Things that have slowly been coming true. Sometimes things are fuzzy. But I know things are going to change for me soon. I won't be with you and the others much longer." Before she can finish and Scott can react to this last statement, there is a knock at the door.

He gets up to answer. They are greeted by their foster father, and a boy clearly her age. His hand on the youngster's shoulder. "Scott, Rachel. This is Warren Worthington III, Angel. He shows great promise. And hopefully one day, your husband Rachel, being engaged to him will strengthen ties. Not only for him but you as well." She nods his head, knowing to refuse would have very unwelcome ramifications.

The boy doesn't speak more out of amazement and confusion. She is the most beautiful girl he has seen so far. The only girl he has actually seen in a while. "Scott, Rachel, I am giving him to you. He will be your responsibility. Show him to his quarters, then come find me. I have an assignment for the two of you." He tells them before leaving. Rachel holds her hand out for him, knowing that even though she will fall in love with another in time, this boy will be an important and valued person in her life in the years to come.

(scene change)

The two have been walking for days, taking breaks as little as possible. The man is wearing red and purple clothes, while the girl is about Scott's age. "Father, are we almost there? I am curious to see what they are like? And the map says we were supposed to be there already." She questions/says. He moves the branch in their way as he speaks. "I think we are." He says as he reveals the village below them. "Using your probability would be a good thing now, Anya." Her father tells her. They are masked from the locals' eyes the next moment.

"Good job, Anya. I've located them. They are at the edge of this community." Her father says. They remain in silence as they make their way to their intended targets. She remains behind her father. They stop by the outer part of the fire. They can tell the two children are about to bolt. "Wait." She speaks using her ability in order to prevent them from moving.

"I've looked for the two of you for a long time, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. I am Erik Lensherr, your father. And this is Anya your sister." He tells them. "If you are our father then where have you been?" Pietro manages to speak. "I made a mistake and scared your mother. She ran away while she was clearly pregnant with you two, while Anya managed to escape. And I found her not too long after I regained the control that I had lost at that time." He tells them.

"If we may sit and join you two now." Anya says as she doesn't wait for their response. Their father joins them, sitting next to her. "Do you have any abilities? Your sister is able to make the improbable possible. And I am able to control magnetic fields around me." He tells them. "I can run really fast. And Wanda is like you." Pietro speaks for them.

"Now that I have found you. I would like for you two to come with us. I have a base in a place called Wundagore Mountain. I have a small team that I have been slowly gathering, in the hope of opposing Apocalypse. I left two there actually. We'll rest and leave in the morning." He tells them. Anya keeps watch until their father wakes up in the mid of the night before falling asleep, herself.

(scene change)

Rachel is looking around the structure they are supposed to enter. "I am not picking up anything. No one is here. I would pick them up if they were here . I have yet to come across someone who can block themselves from me psionically. Sinister seems to think having him on the team would be a good idea. But we can't trust one such as him." She says. Then jumps onto the window sill before hoisting herself in the building. Scott simply goes through the front door.

She enters what looks like an office. He is sitting at the desk. His legs crossed, leaning on it. He starts speaking in his native language. She uses her telepathy to interpret his words. "The one my brother and I serve think you would be a good edition to our team." She says responding in his language. Scott stands behind her. He gets up from behind the desk, their target clearly no older than her. He goes to stand by the window.

"If every female is as beautiful as you, I am extremely tempted to agree. However, I must decline. But hopefully we will meet again, my belle." He says before falling out the window. Scott goes to it, hoping he will catch him. "It is no good. He is already gone. But he is right. I will meet him again. Now I can see why Sinister wants him. This Remy LeBeau is quite interesting." Rachel tells him.

(scene change)

They have traveled for a week, before coming across their destination. The faster one of the group is halted in his movement. Amazed at what is to be his new home. He and his sister have travelled to many places. But have never seen a place that can support a building of this magnitude. The biggest structure they have ever seen.

He has tried to ignore the feeling his newfound sister gives him. But it is strong enough, that he can't ignore the trepidation he gets from being around her. His feeling will come to have a base later. When the deception almost costs him, and those he cares about dearly. For now, though, it is simply a new beginning for him and his sister. And the family they hadn't thought existed until the night before. 


	2. The Past is gone, the future is here

She has been a lieutenant for three years now. The entity appeared to her not long after she had the dream about it. She has control over her initial abilities. But has yet to master the ones the entity has given her. It only comes out though in the direst of circumstances. So as to not give herself away and be branded a traitor to Apocalypse. And forced to flee, becoming an exile. Separated from the brother that she cherishes, she keeps it as latent abilities that have come out, masking the truth from everyone, even Scott knowing such a thing will only put him in danger. And that is the last thing she wants for him.

(scene change of sorts)

She has another dream, in time she will find it to be anything but. Forcing her to leave everything she cares about but will find a greater purpose when doing so. And more people that will matter to her and consider family. _She hears someone softly begging for help. The next thing she knows is that she is standing on a cliff. Part of a building is burning in the horizon._

 _She is soaring through the air. Knowing that there is no time to waste. The one who called for her is in need. She touches the ground. Focusing on the mental signature. Takes some concentration, since it comes and goes. She takes to the air once more. The entity taking over. As she comes across two women she will later come to call friend. And play an important part in her life._

" _You have summoned me. This one is slowly dying. There is still time to save her." She says as she touches the ground near them. "Don't be afraid. You wish her to live, do you not? The one called Rogue?" She questions "Yes, but..." She (Rogue) says barely managing to control the fear like the being has suggested. She kneels taking the other's hand who jerks._

 _"It is alright, Wanda Maximoff. You will be fine." She tells her as it takes her no time at all to heal the nearly dead Lensherr. "Who are you?" Wanda's companion inquires. "I am known as the Guardian of Life, The Phoenix. Yet I had to bond with one of your kind once I entered this planet's atmosphere. She is actually the reason I am here._

 _Her brethren are the type that can house me properly. And she will be the greatest of her kind. She has been able to do things the others haven't never been able to. Do not be afraid. I will reveal her now. And she will be become an ally for your cause in the near future." The Phoenix tells them. Rogue recoils when she sees who is revealed. She is about to strike, when Wanda diverts her attention. She realizes helping her is more important than dealing with an enemy. "I will leave you now, Rogue, Wanda Maximoff. Until we meet again. And not of a word of this will pass any of our lips." She tells them._

(scene change)

He is reaching for her. "Rachel, are you okay? I heard you calling out to me. "Her brother says. She stumbles from the bed. As he catches her. "I am fine. How did I get here? The last I remember is patrolling an area assigned to me. I wonder, if you would leave me, Scott. There are things that I must contemplate on my own." He takes the dismissal, leaving his beloved sister alone. Never getting to answer her question, that she was with him and the others one moment, gone the next.

He finds her in her personal space later. The area she told him once long aago where she goes to think. Her back to him. Despite her eyes being closed and in mediation, she feels his presence. And lack of noise as he moves. "Whatever is bothering you, it would be better if you told me. We are to be married after all. You know that I love you, Rachel. We should start looking at one another as partners, equals. Your burdens are my mine. Please what is on your mind?" He questions.

She moves and approaches him. She cups his face. To which he leans into, closing his eyes. She knows he has felt this way for awhile. Even without her mental abilities. And she wishes she said she could feel the same, for he is a good man. However, she knows that what her future holds due to the entity within her. She tells him and has him swear not to tell another about the blackouts she has been experiencing more frequently.

Before she leaves him, now that they are old enough. And he has made enough managing Heaven. He gives her the engagement ring that he had designed. One that he felt suited her. She only accepts, because she doesn't want to hurt him. In spite of no romantic attachment that she has toward him, she values and respects him as a friend, a confidant.

Days and nights have flown by. She has gotten back to business. Terence has been insisting on flirting with her. And while she finds him attractive. She knows that there is no future with him. And the one she is destined for, will soon enter her life. She, Scott, and Alex with the others have been training nonstop. Their younger brother is slowly becoming a loose cannon. The only reason she hasn't gotten rid of him, because it would hurt Scott. And blow her cover before she is ready and the time is right.

She and Scott are walking down one corridor, while Alex, Terence and Jesse another. The Guthrie siblinings on their own. Scouting another. They come across Alex, Terence and Jesse just as the spike in mental activity hits her. "Prepare yourself." She says. Jesse is knocked out. She anticipates the next movement. Bringing her arms out halting the unseen. Before putting everything into one punch.

The person that traveled at super speed is disoriented. Just as Alex's rage springs forth. Demanding for them not to let their enemies get away. Rachel is about to move forward when the speedster's sibling shows herself. She halts her movement. Alex's abilities manifest causing a seismic wave. Disrupting the earth beneath them.

Rachel pushes the speedster out of the way. Hurting innocents and/or the defenseless have never been her and Scott's style. Despite serving Apocalypse, she is buried the next moment. Barely able to have enough time to shield herself. Not having enough control with the entity to stop what is happening. Scott screams her name.

The speedster is able to regain enough equilibrium, to punch the youngest Summers. Knocking the thirteen year old out. He feels the pressure on his shoulder. Holding him close. Scott begs them to save his sister. He is about to refuse. When his own sister speaks up. "Pietro, she is the one who saved me. And even though, an enemy we can do no less." She tells him.

"Back up." He says. Starting to run, causing the rubble to take to the air, like a mini hurricane. While Wanda links onto Rachel's magnetic signature, pulling her toward them. "I will cover Alex. Thank you. You must take her. There could still be a possibility that she could still be persecuted. Please she is safer with you." He pleads. Wanda pulls on Pietro's hand. They are gone the next moment.

She awakens with a jolt. "Its good to see that you are awake." She turns to the voice. She attempts to move. Gravity pulls her down. He moves forward catching her. "Are you okay? You really shouldn't be up." They say. "I'm fine. Just a little disoriented, Magnusson." She says. He puts his arm around her shoulder supporting her. "Why don't I show you around?" He suggests.

He takes her outside. She is amazed at the environment. May be barren like everywhere else on this planet. However, being able to see as far as the eye could see from this vantage point has enough effect on her. "You can put me down now." She tells him. He sits next to her. "Thank you for what you did for my sister." He tells her. They remain silent.

He returns them hours later. "My father will be here soon." "What will he do with me?" He asks. "My father isn't a tyrant if that is what you are thinking. He will be fair." He is gone the next. Leaving her alone with her thoughts. _How her brother is doing? Is he alright? And he and the others are handling the situation with Alex?'_

She turns around when she hears the noise. Before the door opens. Before asking who the strange creature is, she faces the leader of this group. "There is no need to be defensive, Rachel. Hopefully, you will chose to stay. You have no home within Apocalypse's camp any longer. Even if he buys Scott's explanation, being taken by his enemies isn't someone he would allow to return to him without paying a heavy price. One I highly suspect you would be unwilling to pay.

Here however, you would be welcome. You saving my son has earned you that trust. And a place among us. If you so chose it. If you leave however, then I must ask that you must not tell anyone the location of my base. All I ask for allowing you refuge." He asks of her. She moves her head down slightly.

"Come." He tells her. Taking that as a sign of her agreeing. She silently follows him. The creature behind them. She finally speaks. "What about the elf?" She refers to their shadow. "Elf?" Her guide says. "I have never been called that before." The shadow speaks. "Nightcrawler, Kurt if you will summon the others." He is disappears once more into the shadows.

She is trying to decipher this man before her. She is unable to see much from his mind. His mental barriers are the strongest she has encountered. Not even the Shadow King can compete with her. Before a word can be spoken, the one called Nightcrawler returns with the rest of his team. She looks at the variety. There are not only men and women combined. She can see the subtle differences among them as well.

"This is Logan/Weapon X, Rogue, Robert Drake/Iceman, Jean Grey, Ororo Munroe/Storm, Piotr Rasputin/Colossus. And of course my children, Anya Lensherr/The Witch, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, Quicksilver and Scarlet. Nightcrawler is much like his mother, he comes and goes as he pleases. He has yet to officially join my team.

This is Rachel Summers. I know that some of you are hesitate to allow her in. But it is my decision. And if she agrees, she will be made a member of this team. Rachel, what do you say?" He asks. She looks at this band of small heroes. And what they hope to accomplish is noble yet foolhardy. Definitely a challenge. And that is something that she has never tried to reject.

"Since I have nowhere else to go. And traveling amongst a barren wasteland alone is not exactly something that I wish to do ever. Therefore, yes, I will join you. And as nice as your uniforms are. I would prefer to keep this one for a little while longer. At least, until one can be made for me, Erik Lensherr." She responds.

"Very well. Wanda, Anya come with me. Pieto if you may, show Rachel around. Kurt will come collect her when you two are done. Everyone else practice in the danger room." He says. Leaving his son and newest recruit alone. She feels her hand being taken. She turns to face him.

"I was unable to say something earlier. But I want to say that I am and always be grateful to you for saving my sister's life. You are much like my sister. Not without reason. Kind, caring, compassionate and strong. Yet hard and unyielding when the circumstance calls for it." Leaving the rest unspoken. The immediate and rapidly growing affection. Even though, he is already in a relationship.

They return to the base. Before they split up and return to their quarters, they are approached by Magneto and Wanda. "I have your first assignment, Rachel. Jean has been tracking potential recruits. I want you and Anya to search for them. And if need be, I and the rest of the team will come aid you. Pietro, Wanda come." He orders. Pietro looks back. To which Rachel turns away. She knows how he feels but is unable to do anything. And she will not be played.


	3. Salutations

(scene change)

She has spent half a year doing this. Anya by her side. With sporadic check-ins with the rest of the Xmen. And on one such visit. She and Pietro become closer. To the point that by the time she leaves. She is his wife. Not only does she become Rachel Summers-Maximoff. She comes to have better control over the entity within. And takes the code name Firebird.

She has been given a new assignment. And is preparing to leave when she sees her husband come out of Ororo's room. She hears his appearance behind her. "Hello, elf." She addresses him. He leans in. Putting his face by her ear. "Why did you marry such a man? Clearly he doesn't respect and treat you like he should." He says/questions.

She turns to him. "Like you would." She states. He leans in once more. "I would, if you allow. And so desire it." He tells her. Words become lost to them. As she escorts him to her room, fueled by Pietro's inability to let Ororo go, even though she knows he loves her despite his cheating. Where the night passes for her and Kurt. Pushing away the hurt her husband has caused her. She long ago learned to reign her emotions. In the morning, she makes it clear that it was a one-time thing. And while her trust in her husband has been destroyed. She is a loyal being. Therefore, she will stay with her husband.

(scene change)

She has been growing closer to Wanda, like a good sister is supposed to. Along with her father in law. And while she may have gained Lensherr and his family's trust, save Anya's. She knows that she still has yet to gain the team's. She and Anya are being sent another mission. To recruit one she has already met. Rogue and Weapon X are to join them as back up. Remaining in the shadows.

Before they leave however, she addresses her newfound husband. He takes her in his arms, while she remains still. "I love you. I will miss you. Be well, Rachel." He tells her. She leans in whispering. "If you love me, what are you doing behind my back." She states recoiling. Looking him in the eye, before walking away.

It is said so softly, she almost doesn't hear him. "We are both loyal. That is why I am still with her. And I love you both very much. But I chose you to be my wife. You are much like my sister." She turns at this statement. "So, then you love Wanda above any other woman? Why haven't you committed yourself to her then?" She questions.

He moves to be within her vicinity. "A male is to marry one like his mother. But since I have no basis. And am not particularly close to Anya. And we are twins after all. She and I are all we had after our adoptive parents perished. And you share some of the qualities that my beloved sister possesses. That is why I asked you to marry me almost immediately, after you joined us.

And we may have been married less than six months. But between you and Ororo, I could not chose at the moment. Especially when you have slept with another as well." He tells her. She isn't fazed by this though. "Unlike you, I chose you. I told him as much. It was a moment of weakness. I love you as well. But if you keep with your current choice. And don't relinquish her. I will have no choice to harden myself against you. And it will cause a vast ridge between us. Especially since I am pregnant. That is all for now." She disappears after saying this. Leaving her husband to contemplate his next course of action.

(scene change)

They are standing outside of the clearly abandoned building. Anya by her side. "Remember you two are to only make yourself known if Anya and I are in danger. But more than likely, we will be able to handle this." She tells them. She takes the lead with Anya behind her. They walk in. "Where is he?" Anya asks. "I am trying. It's weird. I know he is here. And yet I am unable to pick up anything from him. Maybe your ability would be more suited." Rachel says.

Anya uses her probability and ensnares his curiosity. Rachel moves, having caught the briefest glimpse of him. They enter the room. She sees him sitting behind the desk. His legs perched on it once more. "It is nice to see you again, my belle." He says in his native tongue. "Remy LeBeau, it is a pleasure." "I see you have a new partner. Not your brother was it?"

"Things have changed since we last met. We, I am not here on behalf of Apocalypse but a resistance fighter. His name is Erik Lensherr. Better known as Magneto." "I have heard of him." He says cutting her off. She takes that as her cue to remain silent for a moment. "If you would allow me, a moment of your time." He says.

She turns to Anya, taking the hint. She is left alone with him. "That is better, belle. And her as well. If she is who I think, your companion isn't to be trusted. Word is there is a traitor amongst these Xmen. And after I did a little digging, she popped up. I would keep an eye on her. And like last time, if the women are as beautiful as you. I would be willing to say yes. Is it really worth my wile this time?"

"The answer to how the women are is yes." She says smirking, leaving out the glimpse of his attachment that she has seen. She approaches him. Standing behind him, while her head is facing him sideways. Looking at him through her peripheral vision. "What could be better for a mere thief than to take down the greatest tyrant since Adolf Hitler. Imagine the glory that will come with that?" She questions and implies.

"Well, when you put it that way. How could I refuse?" He has moved and is standing by the window now. "Though, are you any more trusting than Apocalypse. I mean you have one of his own in your midst. And having brought two more you didn't tell me about." He jumps out the window the next moment. But she doesn't see him touch the ground. In fact, it is like he had never been there at all.

She and Anya leave in apparent failure. And she has much to think of now. She hadn't discerned any lies from him. "Are you going to tell any of us what he said?" She asks. "Yes, it would be good to know what had been discussed." Rogue says. "Well are you going to keep me waiting? The question come out of nowhere. They turn to see him sitting on edge of the wall, looking down at them.

She and Remy quickly bond. Every moment that either don't spend with Pietro, Wanda, Erik and Rogue. They are spent with each other. Thick as thieves. The best of friends. And won't be the only one that Rachel becomes close to. Rachel keeps a closer eye on Anya ever since that day. She is sent on two other recruitment missions, accompanied by Remy. While her husband is sent on one of his own, with his sisters, Jean and Ororo.

Things start going downhill from there. The mission sees the result of Anya being outed. It has been nagging at him ever since he joined the team. A real bother because being the master of information is something he has always strived to be. Yet he still can't recall how Anya is familiar. He needs a distraction. Talking to Rachel or acquainting himself more with Rogue sound the most pleasing and satisfying.

He is saved from having to make a decision. Rachel happens to turn the corner. He takes in the sight that is her. She is no longer wearing the black and red uniform she had that Apocalypse had supplied her with. But Rogue's green one with minor adjustments. As she approaches, he takes her hand kissing it. Bowing "as always it's a pleasure to see you, my belle."

She takes her hand from his. "Always the charmer." She says. "But, of course. What else would I be?" He states. She has become quite accustomed to him and his mannerisms. "What is bothering you? She inquires. "If we could go somewhere more private." He says. "Of course, come." She replies. He follows her as they make their way to her and her husband's room.

She closes the door leaning against the wall closest to it. Folding her arms. He knows that she has given permission to speak. In fact, is waiting for him to do so. "Its Anya. Something her has been quite familiar. Yet never have been able to remember why. It finally has dawned on me." Before he can continue the door opens.

He looks down when the visitor is revealed. He knows that the man isn't quite warm when it comes to him. "We will discuss this later, my belle." He is gone and through the door the next moment. The man is within arm's reach in a nanosecond. Taking her in his arms, before kissing her forehead. "What did he want?" He questions with ire.

"You're jealously and possessiveness is unwarranted. Remy is one of my best friends. It does help that we are in love with other people. How did it go by the way? Did she keep you enough company? He cuts her off kissing her, before pulling away slightly breathing everything that she is in. "Why must it always lead back to her?" He asks.

"You know why, Pietro. Maybe it's because my husband still has unresolved feelings involving his first love." "Now who is the jealous one?" He fires back. "I'm not jealous. What you do when we aren't together is your business. However, I am beginning to wonder why you married me, when you still love her."

He takes her hand interlocking them. "I may still have feelings for her. No doubt always will. One never gets over their first love. But I realize not long after you joined that of the two of you. You are the one I can't live without. And while losing her would hurt, I would be able to survive it. I know that if something ever happened to you, I would never recover from it. I forgave your transgression with Kurt. Even though, we hadn't been together too long at the time." He cups her face before leaning in silencing her with a kiss.

 _She had awakened to see the unusual looking man next to her. She gets up and quickly gets dressed. Making her way out of the room. She is greeted by Magnus's son. "How about taking a walk, Rachel?" She follows as he takes the lead. They are both outside within no time greeted by the horizon._

" _A man is always supposed to marry a woman who is reminiscent of his mother. But since I don't exactly have a basis for comparison. Have to go with one who is like my sister. And you have a lot of those qualities." "What about the weather goddess. You love her. We don't even know each other." She answers._

 _He moves putting his hand on her shoulder. "But I do know you. It's true. I do love her. She is my first love. And always will because of this. And you may not have been here long. But the gratefulness for saving my sister is there. That is not why I am doing or saying this though. I have been watching you. Your love, compassion and kindness have shone through. You didn't care that my sister was considered an enemy you saved her in spite of it. And the way you have been with the others, especially the children, save Drake. But then he is an exception. That is why and how I know I want to be with you." He tells her._

She opens her eyes. Her head against his chest. His arm wrapped around her. She knows he is awake by the rhythm of his breathing. He kisses the side of her head, by her temple. She gets up. And starts dressing. He sits up. "Where are you going?" He asks. "I need to speak to your father about something." She replies.

And this is how the wind up in their current predicament. Erik had sent her, Anya, Remy, Jean and Logan on a mission to the heart of Apocalypse's citadel. A place she told herself never to return to, despite missing her brother. She knows her return would be nothing but disastrous especially for him. She and Remy have split up from the others.

He speaks quietly she almost doesn't hear him. Both knowing that if he pulled against their mental link. The Shadow King would be able to pick it up. "There has been rumors that Anya serves Apocalypse. One of his most trusted advisors." He informs her.

She stops turning to him. "No, even if that were possible. Jean and I would be able to pick up this from her." She answers as softly. She is shielding both of them. "We both know that if practiced mental barriers can be impenetrable." He tells her. "Next to the Shadow King, Jean and I have the most powerful psychic abilities on the planet. Being able to evade one of us, if not both is virtually improbable if not impossible. And that is on a subconscious level. " She says. "But have either of you two even tried or thought about it?" He asks.

They are greeted by Anya." Scarlet, where are the others?" She asks. Knowing that something is wrong. Jean and especially Logan wouldn't leave their teammates or each other behind. The assault is unsuspected. Remy cries out. She turns to see Danvers, Alex and Scott standing there. She knows that there is only one possible safe way out of this at this point.

She walks up to Remy, kicking him in the face. He remains down due to the disorientation. "Sinister and Apocalypse would no doubt want to see this traitorous scum." She says. He is too weak to get up and put up a fight. The last Summers bends down grabbing him by his hair pulling him up a little. He moans in pain.

Scott, Alex and Anya move all at once. "The only traitor at the moment is you, my sister." Anya says with disdain. Scott acts instinctively getting in front of her. "If you think I would let you hurt my sister,Lensherr; you have another thing coming." He tells her. Danvers and Alex stand by Anya. The three are ready to make a move.

She had been trying to locate Weapon X and Jean, so she could send them away with Remy. Knowing that she would have to sacrifice herself for them. At this point, there was no getting out of the situation. The roar comes out of nowhere. She sends LeBeau away in the distraction. As Anya starts to make her escape, she follows her. Leaving the feral one of her team to handle the others. Not realizing the cost that will come with it.


	4. Demons

(scene change)

She takes to the air knowing trying to catch Anya would be faster. Barreling right into her. Her hands around her throat the next moment. Knowing the only way to protect those she cares about from this poison is to snuff it out. The jolt comes out of nowhere. She only realizes too late that it is Anya's last move at self-preservation.

She is sent flying because of it. She screams out in pain. Looking down to see a spear of sorts sticking out between her chest and right shoulder. She attempts to pull it out. But it is stuck in too deep. Anya is standing over her. Alex and Danvers join her. She feels Scott is in trouble. Throwing her well-being away. And possibly long shot all at once. She moves from one location to the next.

She sees her beloved brother on the ground. Blood coming out of an eye socket. And a hole where one of his eyes used to be. Logan hovering over him. She shoves him out of the way. Taking him in her arms. "What have you done?" She sees Jean and Sinister behind them. She attempts to stand but falls due to the pain.

He tries to help her up. She pushes him away. "My beloved daughter. You should never have returned here. Especially with that wound. If you don't get that removed soon, you won't last long. And honestly that isn't something I can allow. Do you think it coincidence that I found you and your brothers that night so long ago? Your family's genetics has too much potential to go to waste." He says.

They are joined by her other sibling. Along with Danvers and the Bedlams'. And the Guthries, who are there simply as observants. She is struggling to breathe and stay conscious at this point. Even with the Phoenix tied to her. "Let Jean go. And you can have me instead." She says. She manages to start standing her hand on her leg as her movement is still lethargic.

She feels Logan gape internally. They have never warmed to one another. And while loyal, her making such a sacrifice is unexpected and foreign to him. He quickly makes the opportunity to move forward. Not wasting it and letting his gratitude go to waste. Nor planning to leave her because of it. She succumbs to the pain sinking to the ground.

She struggles to get her bearings. Despite knowing she is fading fast. Her expression hardens. "Before you take me hostage, I must pay you in kind. So, you know that I would never go kindly." She says. A smirk greets her face. As her eyes light up. Illuminating yellow. The screams distant as Anya is turned to ash. Not realizing that a savior came from the most unlikely of places, at least for Logan. Before she passes out the next moment, Logan catching her before she is ripped from his arms.

(scene change)

She awakens to be greeted by Jean. She looks around. And realizes that they are now both captives. She attempts to speak. But her mouth is so dry nothing comes out. She reaches out with her mind. Knowing the Shadow King won't mind or report a simple conversation. ' _What happened?' She ask. 'Logan tried to reach both of us. He had you first, since you were closer to him. And was about to help me. Danvers and the others had formed a barrier between us. He had been ready to fight when Victor Creed came out of nowhere. Evidentially, he had been tracking us on Magneto's orders. In case anything went wrong. He quickly talked sense into Logan. That taking all of them on would get nowhere. We would all be taken hostage or worse. And what would be the point in trying to save me, if we all wind up dead.'_

She turns her head after Jean stops speaking to her. Both remain staring at one another. They remain like this for some time. What else can they do? They are both in restraints. Their arms held over their heads. As well as their feet being bound. "It is good to see that you and Ms. Grey are awake." She turns to the voice.

Greeted by Hank McCoy. "I hadn't thought it possible but you have become even more depraved. A true beast. Now you need to find a beauty." She responds. "The same could be said for you and Ms. Grey, Mrs. Maximoff. You think you could keep your defection and marriage secret. For the time being I have decided to keep this information secret.

And as for the comment you made, you should take a look in the mirror. I have marked your face the same way I have Jean's. Permanent tattoos as a remainder as to who holds sway over our kind." He tells them. She reaches out, trying to shut the Shadow King down. Before making the move she and Jean can break out when the explosion occurs. 

Sinister walks in with her brothers the next moment. Scott rushes to her side. Sinister turns to the scientist. "Let her go. I can guarantee that she won't retaliate. Not with her brother around." She is released. "Welcome back to the team, my daughter." Essex tells her. ' _I will be back for you'._ She tells Jean before she and the others leaving the other woman to the mercy of the madman. Knowing going with them for the time being the best bet until she comes up with a better solution than guns blazing. The less suspicion cast on her the better, easier to keep her true agenda hidden. Helps that Anya and Beast kept their mouths shut.

(scene change)

She remains in Sinister's army. Keeping quiet about eventually getting Jean out. Time goes by. And while they may keep her at arm's length, they aren't excluding her either. She is patrolling with Scott and Alex when it happens. She picks up the mental signature just as the person comes upon them. Scott and Alex act according to their conditioning. She halts them.

"Rachel, move." Her brother and leader says. "No, Scott. Christopher Summers." "How do you know my name?" He stops and looks to each. The truth speaking to his heart. The words out before he contemplates the circumstance. "Rachel?" She moves forward at this. "Yes, papa. It's me." He tightens his hold on her. His face leaning on her shoulder.

They have taken him back to her quarters. "You all have grown up to be fine adults. And I never thought I would see you three again. You did a good job of watching out for your brother and sister, Scott. I am sorry that your mother isn't here to see how you all have turned out." He says. Rachel is trying to assess the scars and wounds on him. "I always knew that I would see you again." She tells him.

"Your brothers' powers are easier to see. What exactly can you do, Rachel? And I know you have some kind of ability. The three of you have always been too special to be like everyone else." Their father tells them. Her eyes begin to glow. "I can do better. I can show you." She projects first his memoires, then theirs. Masking her time with the Xmen from Alex.

"How do we get this entity out of him?" Scott asks about seeing a glimpse of the Brood. "At this point, we can't. Not without killing him. Nor…" Alex interrupts her. "We can't just do what you are asking?" She shoves him out of the way, as Christopher lunges at them. Scott makes his move, blasting their father into the inferno that has grown behind them.

Alex curses both of them. She feels regret about what had to be done. Just like she knows her beloved brother is as well. She and Scott let Alex rant, knowing that he had every right to do so. She and Scott leave their younger brother alone. To wallow in his grief. Knowing that she has to make her move soon. Even if for Scott, she knows that she can't stay here too much longer. Not without being caught.

(scene change)

He enters the room. "You've been quiet for days now. Rachel, what is wrong? I haven't even been able to pick up your internal thoughts and feelings. Please talk to me. We have always been close. Except lately, you have been so distant. Ever since you have come back. What has been going on with you? "He asks.

She turns her back, looking out the window. "So much has changed in such a short period of time. I've become a fugitive hiding in enemy territory. Basically married the first man to pay attention to me. Lost my child due to the torture Sinister and McCoy put me through, to keep my abilities and cover hidden" She tells him. As she crosses her arms, hoping to keep her grief together and at bay.

He approaches her. Taking him into his arms. The lengths that she has built her emotions, in order to keep the harshness of this world from consuming her. The tears aren't able to be contained, despite her effort. He tightens his hold on her. Kissing her temple. Maintaining the comfort and support an older sibling is supposed to.


	5. Reflections

It has been two days since she revealed her miscarriage. To her family, the only one missing at the time was her husband. She is currently standing on her balcony. Taking in the horizon. The sun may have been shielded for years now. And everything desolate and barren for so long. But she still relishes it. The landscape for as long as she can see has always brought her comfort.

She gets up on the ledge. Preparing herself to leave what she cherishes more than anything behind once more. There are others who have started to become just as important. And knows that they are truly trying to change what has become of the world. She has left Scott a note. Knowing that if she told him to his face, she wouldn't be able to leave. Leaving out where she is going. In case, the note winds up in the wrong hands.

She lets herself fall before letting her abilities surface. She travels the whole way like this. Thinking of how she is going to tell her husband that she lost the baby. She is thankful tough. She knows that the others won't fuss. And will be left alone to deal with her pain alone. She changes her appearance. To hide the scars and abuse that Sinister and McCoy left. As well as her uniform once more. It winds up resembling Jean's and Rogue's. Only gold and red instead of green, black and red.

Just as she steps on ledge. The attack is upon her. She fights back. Though it is quickly broken up, as their leader appears. Along with some of their teammates. Most support her. Her husband pushes him off her using his speed. One of her best friends gets in his path. "Mon ami. You need to calm yourself." He speaks.

'I left. Trusting she would bring Jean back. Yet, she left her at the mercy of monsters. In order to save herself. I'll go get her myself." He says leaving them all behind. Her husband puts his hand on her shoulder. While Remy takes her hand in his. Both knowing that she needs the comfort, for she is internally blaming herself.

Pietro turns to the others. Wanda, Ororo, Rogue and Erik have remained silent. "I am going to take my wife to get some rest. She more than clearly needs it." He tells them. She remains quiet even though she is insulted that he speaks as if she weren't even there. Too tired emotionally after everything that has currently happened to say anything.

(scene change)

He walks back into the room. Only to see her huddled in the corner of the bed. "Rachel, you are supposed to be asleep." He tells her. He stands waiting for what her response will be. She remains quiet for a while. She slowly gets off the bed. Putting one foot down before the other. She remains standing. "What would you like to hear, my dear husband?" She inquires sardonically.

"That while I was being tortured, abused, losing our baby" She screams this sentence. "You were Ororo. Did you even bother to put together an escape for Jean and me? Do you even care?" She asks. He remains silent. Trying to absorb the fact that they lost their child, his child. "You know what, just leave. And if you won't then I will" She tells him. She is gone the next moment leaving her husband alone.

(scene change)

She knocks on the door. She prepares herself as it starts opening, knowing that he is still hostile toward her. No doubt always will be. She takes one step back. "Before you lose your cool, I am here to make amends. I promised her I would be back for her. And I meant it. I would prefer it, if I never returned to that place, even for my brother. However, leaving her to what I went through doesn't sit well with me. Ready to perform a jailbreak, Logan?" His only response is his apology about her having lost the baby, not out of pity. But compassion he rarely shows, knowing that losing a child is one of the toughest and hardest pains one can ever experience.

(scene change)

She remains on the sidelines. Knowing that she is partly to blame for what is currently transpiring. Logan is confronting Erik. As the Xmen are defending him. If she hadn't remained being the double agent for her brother's sake. And just taken Jean, both escaping. But the fear that, that choice would leave Scott in a worst type scenario in the lion's den prevented her from doing so the first time. Along with losing her child and everything she had suffered at the Beast's hands.

She didn't leave without doing some damage though. She shut the Shadow King down. And made sure it couldn't be connected to her. Also thinking that even though no matter how much she loves her husband, she has to make different choices. She sees as Weapon X is in Magneto's face. As the others are behind Erik, ready to back him up. Logan backs up after making his point. The others back up as well, seeing the threat is gone. Weapon X and Jean start leaving. She stays, even after Remy has convinced Rogue to leave Erik alone. She picks up on what Jean tells him. She needs time to think. She knows that Jean doesn't blame any of them. But it doesn't lessen the guilt. She is at the highest point of the mountain when the attack happens.

(scene change)

The scene between Rogue, Erik and Remy enters the back of her mind. Even though, it has been almost an hour since the others left. She remained in the same position. She feels the presence behind her. "Hello, my sister." She addresses the person. The female doesn't speak until she is by her side. "He may not have told me, but the bond that my brother and I share is enough. Just like the one we have. Whatever problem he is having, he loves you." Wanda tells her.

Before she can speak any further to Wanda, the alarm is risen. She and Wanda take to the air. Each both using their abilities to do so. Wanda may have her father's ability but uses it different from how her sister (Lorna Dane) that they are unaware about can. She uses it giving the illusion of physical projections. Encasing herself in a magnetic sphere that carries her.

They both land not far from the skirmish. Wanda is tackled. Rachel goes to help her. She is distracted. Their attacker is about to hit her when Remy appears protecting her. Who goes flying after taking the punch meant for her. She gets up to defend herself when Erik and Rogue show up. Erik is hit from behind. Rogue takes him in her arms. _'We're okay."_ She projects to Rachel, due to her and Wanda being hidden from them by their attacker. Erik and Rogue are ambushed before she and Wanda can react.

Remy comes out of nowhere. Taking another shot at protecting all of them. He is sent flying away again. "REMY." Rachel yells. Their attacker grabs her by the ankle pulling her. Wanda comes to her defense. Rogue goes to Erik's defense. She kicks out hitting their attacker in the face. He brings his blade out ready to strike. Wanda moves instinctively taking the hit. The blade entering her stomach.

Rachel lets the Phoenix take over, shoving their attacker out of the way. He grabs her head shoving her into the ground. Wanda manages to get up in spite of the pain. She has to protect her family, even though she feels the world spinning. And trying to take her down with it. Pushing all the negative feelings leaving them behind. All the hurt the state her death will leave them in. A magnetic wave of epic portions does the trick before darkness envelopes her.

Rogue rushes to her side. And this is the scene Rachel wakes up to moments later. She scrambles to them. One of the few instances she doesn't mask the tattoo she had received in the pits. She catches Wanda as she slips forward. Their enemy at their feet struggling to get up. "Wanda hang in there." Rogue speaks. "Promise me you will watch over my father, please." She responds. Trying to draw the Phoenix out after seeing Wanda's wound, but the entity doesn't respond to her plea.

Rachel cradles her head. As Rogue is holding her hand, begging her not to give in. Wanda turns to Rachel. As their attacker has managed to break free of Rachel's hold, whom had been holding him at bay. Remy makes one final appearance, finally getting the drop of him. Just as Erik starts coming to. "Rachel, I know that what he has done is not easy to forgive. But please, he needs you more than he thinks. Especially after I..." The rest left unsaid, as she succumbs to her injury. Rachel sends a thought out as a tear and smile after on Wanda's face. The last actions she would ever display, at least in this world.

She turns as she hears him start to speak. In spite of this not being the right moment for the love triangle to be addressed. But she stands up. There will never be a perfect moment for this situation to be resolved. Before this she had meant to leave Pietro. Now that Wanda asked this last thing of her. All she can do for the moment is put some distance between them.

(scene change)

She approaches Remy as he starts leaving. ' _Erik, I'm sorry. I am always loyal to you and yours. But Remy needs me for now. And I know you know the problems your son and I are having. I just need to rectify my struggle while trying to maintain Wanda's promise. I will be here if you ever need me. All you will have to do is ask.'_ She tells him. Her and her best friend are gone the next moment.

She remains in the air by his side as he keeps moving. Both in silence. This is how they remain until the sun starts setting. Remy stops looking up at the cliff. And sees a crevice halfway up it. "The weather is going to change drastically before we make it up there, if we climb." He says. She moves them. "You know all you had to do was ask, instead of implying." She replies.

They sit on the ledge, shoulder to shoulder. Their legs dangling. "What do you plan to do now?" She asks. "I don't know. Just travel anywhere. And help people along the way. We'll see where we situate later. Rachel, thank you. I know what coming with me has cost. But you're my best friend. And I don't think I could have done this without you, belle." He tells her. Both let the silence prevail for awhile.

The swoosh of air greets them. The heat that the day brings let them know the night has passed. The noise tells them who their visitor is. Just as she picks up the mental bond between them. "I'll be over here." Remy tells her, signifying a corner. "Pietro." "Rachel. I awakened from the attack. And discovered from my father that you were gone. Why would you do this, to me, to us?" He asks. "You know why Pietro. You've made your choice.

There is nothing left for us. The baby was the only thing keeping us together. I will always love you. And never end our marriage due to the promise I made to Wanda, but being around you, especially right now isn't the best decision or choice I can make at the moment.." She tells him. The news stuns him. Leaving him immobile. Remy reads her posture. Knowing it is time to leave. The two of them jump of the ledge of the cliff. She uses her ability to take them faraway, so her husband won't find them. Shutting off their connection in the process. As of this moment, and as far as she knows their marriage is over.


	6. Haven

_She had been thinking, wandering by herself. Enjoying the solitude. She wound up in Sinister's lab as she happened upon the child. He shies away. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." She says. Reaching out with her mind. Knowing that a child would be unable to ward off a telepathic probe. With the greatest of ease, due to her years of expertise and control. She slips into his mind subtlety_

 _She is back in her mind the next moment. She offers her hand out. "He named you after him. Nate, lf I may, I have abilities just like you." He inches a closer but not close enough at this. She shows him the connection they share. He clings to her after this. "Aunt Rachel." He says, laying his head on her chest as she holds him to her._

" _Don't worry Nate. I will make sure you are taken care of. But first, let's get you out of here." She informs him. He looks around. "Where's Daddy?" He asks. She sees who he is referring to, "I will explain everything later. But for now, go to sleep. It no doubt has been a long day for you." She tells the child. She makes sure any evidence that she was there and took the child is erased._

(scene change)

 _The person greets her. "Well, if it isn't Rachel Summers. To what, do I owe this visit? And pray tell why I have a dictator's minion at my door step?" He asks. She uncovers the bundle in her arms. She had masked him psychically, so as to appear that she was alone. "This child I found in Sinister's laboratory. And he happens to be my nephew. He is supposed to be a weapon against Apocalypse. However, I want him to have a childhood. Plus, if Apocalypse ever found out, he will destroy him. If he can't bend him to his will. I came to you, because I know he will be safe with you. Especially with you being as far removed from the world as we know it much as possible." She tells him._

 _The boy awakens in her arms. She hands him to who will be his guardian now. "Aunt Rachel, where are you going? And who is this?" He asks. She moves forward. Cupping his cheek. "This man will take care of you from now on." He starts crying at this. "Don't go. Why must you?" He interjects. "It will be okay. Nate, this is Forge. Forge, this is Nate. Forge will take real good care of you, Nate. I would. But I'm not in a position to be able to. I will visit every chance I get though." She says._

(scene change)

He approaches her. His hand automatically goes to her shoulder for support. As she leans backward into him. "Are you okay? You were staring into space, my belle." He says. She puts her hand over his. "I'm okay. I am just thinking of someone." She quickly changes the subject, before he can start questioning her further. As is his right as one of her best friends.

"What is the plan now, oh fearless leader?" She asks. "We are going to find others to join us. We have spent long enough together. And I know there will be times that you will go back to your family at times. I will need someone else I can trust when you aren't around. I know that your duties as a field leader of the Xmen may also take precedence. For whenever you feel like returning to them. You would never abandon those you care for, not even for me." He tells her.

"At the moment, staying by your side takes priority. Plus, dealing with Pietro would still be too painful. I won't leave him, because of what Wanda made me promise. Staying by his side is another story. I love him. I always will. I know that we are still young. However, he is the love of my life. I can't imagine being with anyone else. Nor would I want to. Maybe if I had fallen for you first, things would be different" She tells him.

(scene change)

As time goes by they come across Guido, Roberto, Jubilation and Lila. She made occasional visits Nate and the Xmen. In the process, she became friends with Clarice and Katya. They become extremely close. Next to Remy, she comes to consider them her best friends. She keeps the fact that Erik and Rogue have a son from Remy. She knows it would hurt him. Plus, in the end, it is their responsibility to tell him. And while her marriage may be fractured, and isn't so close to Rogue, she looks up to Erik still. No doubt always will, it has been thus from the day they met.


	7. Lost in Space

She has been visiting Pietro and the rest of their family. As she is about to leave when Erik gives her a mission. But before that she has to retrieve Remy. Though she stops to talk to Charles upon her arrival. He instantly clings to her. Every time she is around, she takes time out play with him. She comes upon a scene that could have been prevented.

Rogue is seeking comfort from her husband. While Pietro moves to separate Creed and Remy from each other. She appears. "Creed, you heard my husband. Remy, are you alright?" She asks after the expression on his face when told the news about Charles's existence. "If you had simply waited a few more moments, Rogue wouldn't have had to use her abilities." She tells them.

She turns to the stranger who is getting in Erik's face. She moves him backward a little telepathically. Her eyes start glowing. She goes into his mind without letting him know that she is there. What she sees is enough to affect her and give an emotional backlash. And cuts the mental probe she had been displaying.

Pietro is by her side the next moment. "Are you okay?" He asks. He is standing right behind her. "I'm good." She replies. Refusing to say what she really saw. Not wanting his comfort that he is offering, due to the distance that still exists between them. However, unfortunately the bond that they share lets the other knowing subconsciously is they are feeling or thinking.

"You have told me about Sean. But I would like to meet him, since I never had a chance to do so before. He is your best friend after all. And it is only right as your wife that I know those who are important to you." She says before walking past him. He stands there for a minute before moving as well. He knows he messed up, not being able to give Ororo up. However, he wants their relationship to be like it used to, at the beginning. Though he knows he is at fault for this. And can't blame her for being emotionally and physically distant from him even after all this time.

(scene change)

She spends the few days she is with the Xmen getting to know Sean. The two quickly become close. Close enough that she respects and admires him. She also knows that in this time Pietro and Remy have been around, hovering out of sight. Remy remaining well-hidden doesn't stop her from knowing he is there. But that is also due to the link they share.

(scene change)

What becomes her last day at the Xmen compound. Erik calls for her. She makes her way to his own personal room. Which she knows that he uses when he wants to be alone, and think of things. She makes her presence known before entering. She knows that he doesn't mind. Especially after having expecting her. She closes the door as instructed.

"Hello, Rachel." He greets her. "Hello, father." She answers back. She looks and sees Remy is in the corner. "Before I give the assignment to you, the three of us are going to travel first. But in the meantime, we are waiting for the others. I wanted to talk to you and Remy privately first. Before we leave, I am going to give my orders." He tells them.

The others walk in shortly after. Rogue of course goes to stand by her husband. Victor and Clarice stay by each other. Wild child asleep on his shoulder as usual. As do the other couples, Paris and Alison; Piotr and Katya. Sean and Ororo stand close to each other. Pietro to the side. Deciding it best to not stand by either woman that matters to him. While Morph comes to stand next to her. Sunfire picks a corner to inhabit as well.

(scene change)

They hear the last of the conversation before they enter the room. "Coolness, where's he been?" Jubilee asks. She enters turning her head. Her body shielding the other two. "He's been with me." She tells him. Her hands on her hips. Remy and Erik appear from behind her. Lila moves forward to greet them. Even Erik, which she does icily.

Rachel has been staring at Guido the entire time. While she has never trusted him and has told Remy this more than once. Something is different about him this time. Jubilee pretty much glomps her, knowing how much she tries to avoid being touched. "Phoenix has missed you." The child tells the red head. Roberto appears in view. The psychic projection of the mythological entity within her immediately moves toward her, the moment it sees her. She holds her hand out, which it perches on.

Before she can communicate with it, Magneto brings into attention the reason for his visit. Lila not happy about being ordered around by him for Remy's sake. The others save Rachel are hesitant of taking orders from someone other than their leader. Remy tells them that they are going to take the job. What is more worthwhile after all for thieves, than stealing the biggest crystal to ever exist? He leaves out about saving the world, because what the consequence will be of doing so.

Henry Corbeau and Magneto are explaining about Lila's ability. Cheney is doubtful. Rachel briefly scans her mind. "It is actually true." She says. "You knew about this?" Remy asks her. She turns to him. "I suspected." She answers. Lila puts the helmet on. As the others, stand around watching what is about to occur.

Rachel stands by Remy. As his second in command it is only right. As everything starts going sideways, he moves forward. She puts her hand on his chest, stopping him. "I'll handle this. Stay close to me. I'll pull the others to us. She is inexperienced. I will help her the best I can but if she tries to fight me. It will be more difficult." She tells him. The air around them becomes too harsh sucking them and the others in.

She manages to anchor them at the last moment. Holding them in place. She brings her knee up a little bit, closer to her body. And her arm out raised in front of her. Her hand in a fist. Her eyes start glowing, as she concentrates. They are gone the next moment sucked into the abyss that is space. Going where no man has gone before.

(scene change)

"What did we get ourselves into, Remy?" She asks him. He hugs her from behind. "We may be loyal to him. But here we are. Chasing down an item that can fix all the damage done to this world. Involved ourselves in an intergalactic war. All on the hopes of righting the wrong that caused this reality to exist in the first place. We may be doing the right thing. And what needs to be done. But we will cease to exist. So again, why are we doing this?" She asks.

"If we don't belle, then who will? It may suck that we are giving up our lives doing so. But who else will. Though, you're right. Can't decide which is worse? Living in the world we are now, with a tyrant ruling it. Or becoming nothing to make sure he can't hurt another living thing again." He responds. Kissing near her temple. Knowing that she is afraid, even though she may not be being showing it. And being a good friend.

"Will you be okay? If I stay any longer Lila may start wondering." He tells her. He releases her. Looking back once more, she is still staring out the dome shaped window in her room thinking of her husband. He once thought he might have a chance with her. But life interceded showing them that the love of their lives were other people. It has become enough though, that he is one of the few who she has let into her interior.

(scene change)

She walks into the council room in her new uniform. Once they reached space, it would be better if she and Lila were more covered up. She fashions them after Gambit's. Though instead of the colors the couple's consist of. Hers is yellow and green. And she has a cape that doesn't even reach the mid of her back. Phoenix on her shoulder. Her hair in a high ponytail

(scene change)

The person enters. "You know my family has ruled for so long. It is sad that my brother can make it all fall to pieces with a few careless decisions, due to his power-hungry ways. The first and most important being having our younger sister murdered. Just before our father died, he appointed Lilandra as successor, knowing that she was the most capable. And now I am the only thing standing in the way of acquiring the throne. I was on the verge of losing the fight, when you and the others appeared. I will never be able to express my gratitude, guardian of life. I know what that emblem means. To my kind, the Phoenix isn't mythological. However, so elusive that might as well have been.

To think, that I am one of the lucky ones. Each of your team is gifted in their own way. Yet, one like you who has a being with infinite power within, is truly a godsend. And while may know, what you all doing here will cost you. All of us. I am still willing to return the favor. And help in any way I can." She tells her. "Thank you, Deathbird. The other and I will have eternal gratitude as well for this." Rachel replies.

The others are leaving the room. As she approaches. Lila and the others nod at her, except for Strong Guy. She closes the door. She walks closer to him, before speaking. She props herself in midair, sitting. As if there really is a chair. He goes and stands in front of her looking down at her. "Belle, we are simply going to do what we do best." He says.

She turns her head slightly to the left. "What did Deathbird say?" He asks. Knowing there is something lingering on her mind. Just not exactly sure what. And would never abuse the bond they share, unless having no other choice. Or need something discussed privately. "She has offered her unconditional and unwavering support." She informs him.

She gets up to leave. "Before I leave, I must tell you. Guido will betray us not too long from now. I hadn't meant to. And didn't probe once I picked up its existence. However, he has a psi tracker in him. We both know we can't remove it. It will detonate if we try. Not even I, with all my expertise and skill can do so.

I know you may be having a hard time processing this. That someone you have trusted for a while would betray you. But, we must be wary with him. Or do you want me to handle it." She informs him. "No." He tells her. "We should stop it before it becomes serious." She responds. "Keep an eye on him. And gather more information." He tells her. She leaves knowing that the conversation is over.

(scene change) 

They have made to back to Earth. Minus one team member. Each mourning having to leave Roberto behind in space. She can feel that the others are okay, even though they are separated. She runs to the one who needs her. She hears his sudden singular cry. The sight she sees isn't exactly one she expected. She knew his betrayal was approaching. She just hadn't anticipated this particular situation.

Nanny is demolished, in pieces. Guido standing over the former functioning robot. About to take her charge, who is trying to put up a fight. Not that a two-year-old can do much, relying on everything being instinctive. Afraid of the stranger, his subconscious magnetic shield forms a barrier. Guido absorbs the energy.

Then punching a hole through it, before Charles can create another one. Tears streaming down his face. Wondering why no one has come to save him. The stranger grabs him. A scream to be put down. And to be left alone erupt from him. She reaches out to him mentally, in order to soothe him. So he can hear when she speaks.

"It will be okay, Charles. I won't let anything happen to you." She says. Recognizing her voice, he turns to where she is standing. "Rachel." He says happily, reaching for her. She prevents Guido from moving. She is about to take her brother in law in her arms. When the biggest threat makes themself known.

She tightens her hold. Creating a psychic shield around him, as she is thrown into the wall. Making sure the barrier is and will remain intact, she starts to move. Before being grabbed by her hair. "Strong Guy is it. If you could take the child." She hears as she attempts to fight. Apocalypse shoves her before bringing the ceiling down on her. The last image she sees before passing out is Bishop and Erik appearing from out of nowhere. Charging the intruders, despite the recklessness.

(scene change)

She hears the noise from above her. And the rubble being moved off of her. She is free not too long afterward. One of them pulls her into their embrace. It takes her a moment to realize it is her husband. "Thank god, you are okay. I felt your stress and desperation through our link. We had been on our way back when your distress reached me." He tells her.

The others on his team remaining silent. "I like this look. Now tell me what happened? If you can't, then show me." He tells her. She pulls out of his embrace. But keeps her hand in his. She looks at him. "They took Charles, Erik and Bishop. Now we have to go into the heart of the devil's tower to get him back. They have taken Bishop elsewhere." She tells them.

He tightens his hold enraged at what she has had to say. And no doubt, knowing who she is referring to. Ororo is less than happy. She had never fooled herself that he would leave his wife. However, their pda leaves her less than pleased. The fact that their relationship hasn't been close almost from the get go. This moment hurts her more than she is willing to show. Rachel turns to her, a blank expression on her face as if hearing her thoughts.

"Don't worry, we will get them back." Pietro says. Exodus is radiating the same anger. And sadness as well. He is holding Erik's helmet to him. Pietro and Rachel approach him. He puts his hand on the other's shoulder. "It's alright, Paris. We all going to get him back. We know what Erik means to you. He means the same to all of us." She says.

They are all about to regroup. And straighten everything out when a jet appears. The wind hitting all of them. He sends the thought to Rachel about communicating with the others. To make sure they can hear over the noise. ' _Everyone give us room. Why don't you start ahead of us? And we will join you shortly.'_ He tells them through the link she set up. Each leaves knowing that they have been dismissed.

She knows he needs it. She cups the back of his head. Leaning her forehead against his. "Like you told Paris. It will be alright. You know we, I would never let a mad man destroy those precious to us. And also let him use a child as a bargaining chip. No matter our differences. I am always here for you." She tells him. "Thank you. I know I act like I don't deserve you. And I don't but am grateful." He says. He leans in toward her. She pulls away. He keeps a blank face. But can't help but feel hurt by her rejection. The jet lands as its occupants get out. They immediately know something is wrong. Seeing their other team mate busy doing other things. While Rachel and Pietro are standing there. Obviously waiting for them. Taking the hint, Rogue walks to them. "What exactly has happened?" She asks cutting to the chase.

"Bishop, Charles and Erik were taken." Pietro rushes toward her as his wife finishes her sentence. "Who took them?" She asks preventing herself from falling apart. Her stepson comforting her. "Guido and Apocalypse. I've managed to track their whereabouts. Bishop was separated and taken to… While Charles and Erik themselves have been taken to the Citadel." Rachel informs her. The couple giving their matriarch a moment alone. And nonverbal support if she needs any.

(scene change)

They are all in the war room. Where they practice, since it is big enough to hold all of them. Coming up with strategies of how to go about it when they reach their enemy's stronghold. Everyone becomes quiet when Gambit walks into the room. The next moment becomes chaos. Clarice glad Remy is being punished.

He goes flying through the wall. He hits the ground hard. And if he hadn't used his ability to absorb the impact, he would have been gone for. Rogue yelling at him. Blaming him for what has happened, since he trusted Guido in the first place. The others know better not to get involved. Rogue has a right to be reacting this way.

Rachel takes to the air. She blocks Rogue's way. Remaining in the air. "Remy, you okay?" She asks. "I'm good, belle." He answers. She sees Rogue take a step further. Rachel's eyes start glowing yellow. And her body begins to surge with energy. "Make one more step toward him. And you will have the fight of your life." Rachel tells her.

Rogue backs up shocked. "Rachel?" She asks managing to keep her voice from breaking. "Rogue, you and the rest of your family matter to me. I would give my life for each and every one of you. However, this also includes and most especially Remy. I know you are angry. And have every right to be. But taking it on someone who couldn't have prevented this, no matter what isn't the right thing. We are going to get them back." Rachel tells her. Rogue and the others remain motionless at this, knowing that Rachel has yet to fail at what she says she will do.

[


	8. In The Heart Of The Beast

She lands not far from where their target is. She is masking the others. All of course are on guard. Her expertise is so good. Not even the Shadow King can spot them. Opening the link, ' _we need to see my brother. I know you all are hesitant, but he can be trusted._ ' Gambit and Rogue move next to her. Clarice and the others a few feet away. 'Pietro and the others will be here shortly.' She tells them verbally before they all move as one.

(scene change)

Coming across Jean had been unexpected. And the others learned that she was right about trusting Scott. For the actions, they discovered he was behind. He and Rachel have a moment. After not having seen one another for years. "We have to make this quick. I've told them how you have helped those in the pits escape.

They've taken Erik, Charles and another that we need to accomplish this mission." Nate is by her side. "Well, well, well; what do we have here?" They turn to see Alex. "If it isn't my misguided siblings and their corrupt friends." He adds. Rachel and the others get ready to take him on. Scott and Jean block her way.

"We will handle him. You have something to do already." He tells her. She sends the thought out to the others. 'Scatter.' To which, they do. She creates a psychic shield anyway to protect them from a possible attack from her unstable estranged brother. They land not far from the citadel. She keeps her back to them.

(scene change)

Pietro, Nate and Remy are instantaneously by her side. Each having picked up by her body language that she is taking off. "You can't leave; my belle, please." He begs afraid he won't see her again. She hugs him. "I will be okay. I have to check on Scott." Not telling any of them that he is losing the battle. "And I have to shut down the Shadow King." She tells them.

Clarice hugs her briefly. Followed by Nate. "This is what you are meant to do. And while I gave you as much as a childhood as I was able to. Don't think of this as doing what you were created for. But as a hero that needs to stop a madman." She puts her hand on his chest.

"What you lack in experience, you make up for in prowess and heart. And that is enough. And that is partly my fault, I sacrificed training you like I should have, in order for you to be a child, which was your right. So, don't be afraid if you think you can't. We are all here for you. And believe in you." She tells him.

Pietro moves to stand a few feet in front of her. Neither sure how to respond initially. The others looking away giving them a moment. Even Ororo, their world is on the verge of ending. She can't allow her negative feelings to stop them from saying good bye. "I know I've said it before. And it may never make up for the choice I made, but I'm sorry. And I love you, Rachel. I always have. I always will. And if I had been a better husband, you might not have lost our child." He tells her.

"That's actually not on you. If I had shut my emotions off like I used, after discovering you still loved Ororo. And had been cheating, I would have no doubt had our child. But who knows maybe I lost the child, because we weren't meant to have one. And I love you too. I'm sorry as well. Rather than fighting for you harder, I left instead. And wherever we are about to go, know that I will always love you, Magnusson." She tells him.

He can't help but smile at this. "It's been a while, since you've called me that." She shuts him up the next moment. Laying the most passionate kiss they have shared. He quickly loses himself in it. It doesn't become long enough for him. For she, pulls away the next moment. She steps back, taking to the air. She sees in the tears in his eyes. That he is refusing to let fall. Still facing them. "This is good bye my friends. I am glad I was given the chance to know all of you." She is gone the next instant. The others stand still for a moment, before leaving to accomplish what they need to. What she is entrusting them to do.

(scene change)

She sees a scene she had never hoped to. She kneels, taking his head in her lap. Weapon X begging for Jean to stay with him in the corner of her mind. She strokes his forehead. "It's okay. I'm here. You did good." He reaches up. Grabbing her wrist, turning to her. "I know you. Don't blame yourself. In the end, we each make our own decisions." He tells her.

She breaks down to this. "You've always been there. And I couldn't even do this for you. Protect you when you needed it." She responds. He laughs sluggishly. "It is the oldest sibling's responsibility to watch out for the younger ones. And while we are accountable for actions. However, we failed Alex somewhere. Rather than helping him, we let him fall through the cracks. Please save him." Every hold he has on her is relinquished as he succumbs to his injuries.

Alex is gloating as she puts his head down. Before standing. Her energy spikes. Going on the offensive. She had meant to do as he asked. However, her view of his take on things. And his current reaction pushes the little control she actually has into pieces. She just witnessed the brother she cherishes murdered by her other brother.

Her being flashes red for the briefest of moments, as if it had never occurred. Alex is speared through the abdomen with a psychic fiery blade. She is holding him by the nape of his neck, so he doesn't fall. She whispers in his ear. "Be grateful that your death will be quick. At least, quicker than what I had planned for you. Know also that as your life slips away. Your legacy will be your nightmare. Scarlett is pregnant. But don't worry, my dear brother, I will take care of them." She says, letting him go. Lightly pushing him as he falls backwards. The horror clearly written on his face. He gasps out, trying to speak. He is left to stare at the sky. The last thing he sees, as she walks away. The light leaves his eyes moments later.

(scene change)

She moves away from the door, after hearing the scuffle outside her door. The door falls forward. Thankfully, her instinct to run kicked in. She is against the wall, waiting to see who is there. If it's Alex. They are both done for. Due to nothing being available to defend her and the baby. She waits patiently to see who it is. What else can she do anyway?

She moves away from the wall when seeing who it is. "Rachel." "There isn't much time, Scarlett. If you and the baby hope to survive, you must come with me." After her would be sister in law says this she readily follows. Knowing that in the brief time she has known her, Rachel has never meant her any harm.

(scene change)

They land in the heart of the citadel. Scarlett looks around realizing where they are. The fear radiates off her enough that Rachel picks it up. "Don't worry. I already took care of the Shadow King. And there is too much going on right now for them to notice us. Though we shouldn't stay here too long. Come." She instructs as she starts moving. The other red head behind her.

The two quickly find themselves crossing Erik, Rogue and Nate's paths. She and Nate embrace, while Scarlett stands there awkwardly. "Aunt Rachel, what are you doing here? I thought you had something else to do." Nate questions/says. "The same as you, there has been a slight change in things. Here to end Apocalypse's tyranny. Though, in the end it is up to you. It is what you are meant to do. I meant what I said earlier that I wish this burden had never been placed on you. Thankfully, I gave you as much as a childhood as possible. It's all I wanted for you." She tells him. The four take to the air, while keeping Scarlett close and safe.

(scene change)

Erik and Nate have started battling Apocalypse. The others stay away after spotting Guido. Rachel and Scarlett watch Rogue confront him. Before she can give the final blow, Rachel steps in. "Let me Rogue, you shouldn't have all the fun anyway." She tells her mother in law. "By all means." Rogue responds. "Guido, do you want the power that she took away back?" "Please." He begs. Rachel amplifies her ability, creating enough force that will send him packing. And which he will be unable to absorb. "This is for your betrayal. And kidnapping an innocent child." She says hitting him with everything she and the Phoenix have. His ability is the only thing that saves him, though he is sent packing.

Rogue embraces her son, while Rachel strokes his hair. He is smiling at her. "You can trust her." She answers Rogue's question. The two know that the others are going to need help. The two take to the air. As Charles and Scarlett stay in the background. Scarlett can only imagine this is how she will be with her child. "My mommy, daddy and Rachel are going to stop the bad man?" He asks. "Yes, they are going to stop the bad man." Leaving at least, they will try not wanting to frighten the child.

(scene change)

The battle is fierce and a struggle. Nate is being overpowered. As Erik is taking care of Rogue whom has been injured. "Erik, are you ready? Scarlet can keep watch over her and Charles. Nate isn't going to last much longer on his own." She says. Erik takes an extra moment to make sure his wife and child are safe. Before the father and daughter throw themselves back in the fight.

Rachel intervenes when she sees that Nate can't go on much longer. "Leave this to us." "But Aunt Rachel" He interjects, to which she interrupts. "While this is what you were meant to do. And despite my reservations about this. You've done enough. He is weak enough that we can handle him. Keep the others safe. We'll join you when we are done." She tells him.

It doesn't last much longer between them and Apocalypse. The two can tell that Erik is weakening as well. He uses the last surge of his power. And tears the dictator of their world apart. Rachel looks to him. Her clothes are lightly smudged, along with her face. She and Erik approach their family. Each takes their direct family in their arms.

"Will you three be okay? I have to go check and see if the others are well." She inquires/states. "We'll be fine. Thank you, Rachel, Scarlett." Rogue says. "You're welcome, Rogue." Rachel responds before leaving, taking Scarlett with her. The two wind up where Pietro and Clarice are. Scarlett grabs Rachel's sleeve. She has never seen one like Clarice before. Leaving Scarlett experiencing a certain level of fear and trepidation.

Blink appears in front of them. Scarlett's hesitancy having not gone unnoticed by her. Rachel hugs her. "Clarice." She says. Pietro appears the next moment. "Rachel, who is she?" Clarice questions. "My sister, Alex got her pregnant. And I plan to take her away, in hopes that she and the child will have a chance." Rachel responds.

She grabs Scarlett's hand. "We don't have much time left. I am going to miss you." She tells them. They are only her best friend and husband after all. Clarice hugs her once more. "I know that he may not readily address his feelings. But he loves you more than he ever shows. You know this deep inside as well. There is no better time than now to forgive him." Blink tells her.

Rachel smiles as she pull back from the embrace. She can't waste any more time. If she does, she might not be able to do so. And she can't cheat her niece or nephew out of a chance at life. "Scarlett, go first. I'll be right behind you." She instructs. She is about to go through when she feels the grip on her arm.

She turns to see Pietro. But before she can focus on this, he pulls her into another passionate kiss. He pulls away first this time laying his forehead against hers. Both of their eyes still closed. "I failed you as a husband, but I've always loved you. Where ever you go and come across my version there, I hope he comes to realize how special you are." She opens her eyes at this. Despite their connection, she always doubted that he reciprocated her feelings.

She slowly lets go of his hand. Not looking back, she finally enters the thing that will transport her. She is trying to locate Scarlett, but before she can the residual energy that has come out of nowhere creates a backlash, throwing her off course. She reaches her hand out, as her last thought is ' _help me.'_

(scene change)

The hand reaches out for her as well. Taking her in their arms. "It's okay. I'm here. I'll take care of you, Mom." The person says. Laying her down, giving her the rest she needs. Knowing that she will awaken soon enough. She bends down laying Rachel's head in her lap. Staring at her until she awakens. It doesn't take too long.

Rachel looks at her for a moment. "Who are you?" She questions. "I've been waiting to and wanting to meet you, Mom." She replies. Rachel gets up at this and hugs her. "I never thought I would see you again." She tells her daughter. Her daughter smiles at this.

"You will. I will be born again." Rachel smiles at this statement. She takes her daughter's hands in hers. "I'm sorry. You didn't get a chance to come into this world." She tells her. "It wasn't time for me yet. But it will be soon. I've been watching you, father and the rest of our family. When you finally have me, the family dynamic will be different.

But you mustn't stay here any longer. Your new life awaits. Reach out to him, like you had me. And he will become an anchor for you, drawing you there." She tells Rachel. "Before I leave, what is your name?" She asks. "You and Dad named me Katherine Magda." Katherine laughs. "Naming children after the matriarch and patriarch becomes a habit.

You must go now. And not linger anymore." Katherine tells her. Rachel hugs her, which is repriciocated. She pulls away the next moment, pushing some hair off Katherine's forehead. "I love you." She tells Katherine. 'I know." Katherine replies before fading. Rachel sees her lips saying the same but no sound is coming out. As the world fades around them.

Rachel looks to see she is suspended in the air. And is blinded by all the color. It takes her moments to adjust. Since all she has known is been devoid of so much of a prism of color. She closes her eyes, concentrating on what her daughter told her. It doesn't take too long to find him, Katherine told her about. She focuses all her energy, before taking a nosedive. Accelerating her momentum letting his mental signature be the beacon.

.


	9. A Whole New World

She slowly enters the cabin, searching for him and the other person she feels. However, she doesn't see them at first. She makes her way to where he is asleep on the couch. She sits next to him, reaching out with her mind, in order to awaken him. But stops abruptly seeing the person coming out of the shadows, she immediately stands.

With little effort, she is able to probe the other woman's mind. She creates a barrier as movement occurs behind her. "Aunt Rachel, what's going on? Who is this?" He asks. "I will tell you later. For now, she is of no consequence." Rachel responds. "Don't speak of me, as if I'm not here." The woman says.

Rachel turns to her. "You wish to fight." She tells her. The woman answers, "you and yours have always taken what is mine." She replies. "Nate, go outside. This won't take long. As for you Madelyn Pryor, you can't keep blaming others for your faulty choices." Rachel gathers all her energy after saying this. Making the first strike, slowly shutting down Madelyn.

She moves forward grabbing Madelyn by the neck, putting just enough pressure that the other woman feels it. As Rachel pushes downward, causing both to fall. Rachel on top of her restricting Madelyn from attempting to escape. Just as she is about to deliver the final blow, Nate intercedes pulling Rachel off of her.

Rachel turns to him. "What are you doing? I told you to wait outside." She tells him. "You were going to kill her. She hasn't done anything to warrant this action." He tells her. "That is because you didn't see into her mind". She replies. She turns back to finish what she started, only to see she is no longer there. "Let's go. We are in an unfamiliar world. However, I saw in her mind people that can help us." She tells him. He follows behind her.

(scene change)

She lands on the ground first. He remains behind her. Both looking at the house in front of them. "Are you sure about this?" He questions. "It's fine, Nate." She responds as they look at the structure in front of them. Nate makes a move ready to defend them. Rachel puts her hand on him. As the group of strangers come out.

She keeps in mind that things are clearly different here when she sees one of them. She senses that Nate is still on edge. ' _It's alright. They will only be a threat if we make a wrong move. But for now, they are friends.'_ She replies. As the group approaches, she picks up more images of other heroes this world possesses. And can only think how better their world would have been if such people existed there.

The group stops feet in front of them. She makes the first move. "Hello Scott, Jean." She says. "Who are you that you know our names?" Scott questions harshly. Jean puts a hand on his shoulder. "We come from a different world than yours. Much much different." She turns to the woman behind her other brother.

"I am your counterpart, Rachel. Though in my world, I am Scott and Alex's sister. Instead of being Scott and Jean's child. Interesting you aren't from here either. Clearly, there is no version of us here. Explains why we are able to exist on this plane at the same time. The same apparently counts for my nephew. In our world, he is a clone of Scott and Jean's DNA mixed together. Cable as you call him is a product of Scott and Madelyn." She says.

The group is on edge after mentioning the woman's name. "We came hoping that we would be accepted. The Xmen that existed in our world were drastically different. But we are hoping you all will allow us to join your team. As part of your family we will be given the chance to." She tells Scott, since he is obviously the leader.

Jean speaks "I'll check first. That is if she doesn't mind the intrusion?" "That's fine. In fact, I will show you." Rachel replies. Her thoughts are displayed in front of them. As if they are watching a movie. Rachel doesn't show them much more than what their world looked like. Leaving their relationships out of the display.

When it's over, Scott moves forward. "You are welcome to come in. However, you have to meet Xavier first." He says. He turns to go back to the residency. The others follow. "Are you sure about this?" Nate inquires. "It's fine. I entered their minds. They pose no threat." She answers. Nate follows her. No longer doubting his hesitancy, since she reassured him.

(scene change)

They are introduced to the others. She and Nate have a private meeting with Xavier. She repeats their story. And how they came to be here. Once done he shows them which rooms will be theirs. "If at any time, you feel like leaving you can. Whomever is here does so at their own volition." He tells them. Rachel stays with Nate for a while, having kept the direction of where her room is in her mind.

He lays on his bed. Rachel sits next to him, placing his head in her lap. Stroking his hair, as he asks. "Are you sure about these people?" "Yes, few of them are family after all. And from what I saw from some of their minds they have nothing but the best intentions in mind. There is one though that methods are questionable. However, he will do what needs to be done.

But for now, rest we need it after what we have gone through. Travelling between dimensions takes a lot, especially this being our first time." She tells him. She kisses his forehead, before getting up. And leaving him alone to recover from the ordeal they have both experienced. She comes across a few of the younger members of the team. She ignores them as they stare at her. Knowing they are just curious and there will be another opportunity to meet them later.

(scene change0

She is practicing in the Danger Room. She barely manages to escape one of the obstacles that comes out of nowhere. She knows she hadn't put that in the scenario. She moves as she senses it at the last moment. Falling on the ground. The object is about to fall on her, crushing her. When out of nowhere her rescuer appears out of nowhere. Causing the thing to vanish.

She slowly turns her head. And is greeted by this reality's version of one of her best friends. He is standing there with his bo leaning against the back of his head. His hands holding it on the sides. Giving off a relaxed mood due to the casualness of his pose. "Mon cher, you really ought to be careful. This scenario isn't for a novice." He tells her, reaching one of his hands out to help her.

She ignores it getting up herself. Answering in his native tongue. Like the first time she had done in her world. "I hadn't set it up to do that, Monsieur." He smiles at this, liking the familiarity she is showing him. "Cher, were we lovers? Because you are talking to me as if we were intimate." He questions.

She gets closer to him. "We were. Just not romantically. Despite the attraction between us. We loved other people. We became the best of friends however. There for each other in our hardest times. And you called me your belle, Remy LeBeau." The smirk remains at this knowledge. He isn't a charmer for nothing. "I apologize for the change in the situation. I had wanted to see how you would fare." He responds. "Come, let me fix my mistake. My belle you say." He says. The two walking out side by side.

(scene change)

Adjusting to this way of life is as difficult as she thought. Nate quickly fits in with the younger generation, while for her it isn't as easy. She knows this world is different from hers. But hers hardened her. And trying to make the distinction between some of the team that were initially her enemies aren't in this world. This is no truer than with Alex, who constantly tries to reach out to her. It took her some time to rectify that this Alex isn't hers.

They actually become close, like siblings are supposed to. Though, she keeps him at arm's length for a long period before finally letting him in. She spends time with the rest of her family. But more with Rachel, both Nates and Jean. While keeping interaction constant with Scott, Alex, Remy, Clarice and Kitty. Taking a job as one of the professors all the while taking a page from the others and admiring Xavier. It is also around this time that things start changing.

(scene change)

She quickly learns about the other heroes that exist out there. In fact, she meets one of them unexpectedly. Which in turn, leads to meeting his team and family. She is shopping with Rachel and Jean. The Xmen almost immediately started to call her Red, so she and her niece/her counterpart wouldn't get confused. "We'll be back. Are you sure you will be okay?" Jean asks.

"I'll be fine. I know I am still getting used to this life. But I have dealt with far worse." She turns to Rachel (her niece/counterpart) whom is just as concerned. She has seen the horrors in her niece's mind, so she knows that adjusting isn't as easy as she says. "I assure you I will be okay. Go where you plan to. I'll find my way back." She responds.

The two women slowly turn and walk away. Their reluctance to leave her alone evident. She waits until they are gone, before walking into the store. She has been looking around for half an hour when the building unexpectedly shakes. She ignores it. But when more tremors follow, she takes charge. And tries to direct the panicked crowd safely out of the store.

Upon leaving the facility, she sees one of the strangest beings she has ever seen. And that is definitely saying something, because she has seen her fair share. Once she is sure that everyone is safely away from the soon to be destroyed building. She takes to the air. Initiating a fight with the being. She is holding her own, when it unexpectedly gets the drop on her.

She is sent flying. Before she can get her bearing and collide into the structure they sent her toward, she is halted in midair. She turns to see why she has stopped moving, only to see a man hovering, holding her in his arms. But what gets her more is that he seems to be on fire. Yet clearly by the lack of his reaction, this is the furthest thing from the truth.

She is astounded until he opens his mouth. "Well, if it isn't my lucky day. It has been awhile since a beautiful woman has fallen into my arms." He tells her. She puts her hand on his chest, slowly pushing in order to get out of his embrace. "I'm far from flattered, especially with a more pressing matter at hand." She says remaining motionless in midair also. Bringing the Phoenix out. She can tell this fascinates the man.

She leaves that as a lingering thought before throwing herself in the fight. She sees a group appear who assist her and the man. This spikes her curiosity for she thought only beings like the Xmen existed. Almost all of them are dressed in blue. And have what appears to be a four somewhere on each's uniform. So, the fire man must have one as well.

She is more than ready this time. The being gets the drop on her once more. But she stops herself in midair. Powering herself up by harnessing the Phoenix's strength, she hits back. Sending her opponent into the building causing it to collapse. She picks up on their mental activity and knows the punch has far from put them out of commission.

She sees that the others take over. She lets gravity pull her down. Letting them take over, since clearly, they have dealt with this being before. The brown-haired man opens what seems to be a doorway, to what she doesn't know. They turn to her after the situation has been handled. A boy and a woman like the creature come out of nowhere.

"Thank you for your assistance. I must say your capabilities are interesting. Who are you?" The brown-haired man questions. Before she can respond, she feels an arm laying around her shoulder. "She's my date." The fiery man answers. She moves away, but not before seeing the alien woman's reaction to this. "Sorry, sparky. But you and I will never happen." Her reply has two of them laughing. While the brown-haired man simply smiles, picking up the child.

"That was definitely funny. It not every day you get shot down, little brother" The blonde says. "Forgive our manners, or lack therefore of." The woman continues. Red comes to learn their codenames later. But for now, the blonde introduces them by names alone. "I'm Susan Richards. This is Benjamin Grimm. Lyja Storm, of course my brother Johnathon Storm. And Lyja's husband."

She turns to the brown-haired man and the blonde children. "This is my husband, Reed Richards. And our son Franklin Richards." Sue tells her. "And you, beautiful?" She turns to the male Storm behind her. She sees why he is so confident, now that he has retracted his power. She would be lying, if she said he is unattractive, because that would not be the case. But she has long ago given her heart to another. And very few men, if any can compare to him.

She faces the others as she answers. "I am Rachel Maximoff." Sue turns to Reed. "Maximoff, should we contact the twins. And tell them?" She asks. Rachel interrupts her. "I come from a different reality, much like my counterpart." She tells them. "We've seen your abilities before. Though have never seen someone master this entity." Reed replies.

"Wait a minute, I saw a glimpse in my niece's mind. And saw that her and your son wind up together." She says. Sue reaffirms this. "They do. And come to have a child. We've met him. He imprisoned Reed. We had thought him dead at the time." Mrs. Richards informs her. "Clearly you are married to Pietro Maximoff." Ben says.

"Yes, I was." She answers looking away. The emotions still latching on. She of course expects it, he hasn't even been gone a month. The Human Torch gets closer to her. "As weird as it sounds, you are welcome to join us. You are family in a way. If your counterpart hooks up with my nephew in the future in this other reality." He says. She looks and sees all of them nodding. Even Lyja, despite her hesitation due to Johnny flirting with her.

"I thank you for the invitation. I must decline though. I will visit from time to time however. I know where to find you." She gets ready to leave, when the Phoenix speaks through her. "Be wary, the future is grim. And keep your young one safe. He will be the key." She is gone after this, leaving the Fantastic Four baffled and fearful of her omen pertaining to the boy they all hold dear.

(scene change)

She lands in the lawn of the mansion. She sees Jean sitting on the steps, while Rachel comes running to her. And stops in front of her. "Aunt Red, what took you so long to get back?" Rachel asks. The elder counterpart puts her arm around the younger's shoulder. "Come on, your mom is waiting for us." She says steering her toward the other red head.

"It was amazing. I know I haven't been here long. And definitely didn't know that other heroes existed. But I met some. They call themselves the Fantastic Four. And they asked me to join them. But I declined. I already have a team and family. Though I told them that I would visit." She tells the females. They are quickly joined by more members of the team.

She smiles upon seeing them. Scott, Alex, both Nate's and Remy appear along with Kitty, Nightcrawler, Angel. And a few of the younger members Jubilee, Paige and Samuel Guthrie, and Jono Starsmore. Seeing some familiar faces amongst those who were enemies in her world eases her hesitancy. At least, she knows that some things haven't changed.

(scene change)

The ball appears out of nowhere. And Remy tells her she will be on his team. He starts explaining the dynamics of the game. She takes the position directed to her. Rachel and Jean join her team as well. Kitty yells in the background for her not to listen to Remy's instructions. That he is misleading her. She pays no mind, due to being used to his personality. Evidentially, some things don't change no matter what world it is. She can't stop smiling. She can't even recall the last time she did so. Committing to keeping this memory entombed in her brain.

(scene change)

She starts dreaming of a being who looks like Magneto. But she knows something isn't right about it. She senses some mixture of what seems like Xavier. But that can't be right. He would never succumb to the darkness. She has seen enough into his mind to know that he isn't that type of person. Granted everyone has a good and bad side to them.

(scene change)

He isn't the type to consciously do so. This thought has her spring up in bed. She gets out of bed. She knows the thought is so disturbing she needs to clear her head. She has been wandering the halls for about twenty minutes when she comes across one of her least favorite people. Though this is the moment their relationship will change.

She turns to walk away upon seeing him. "Wait, please!" Comes out of his mouth before he can think. She halts her movement. "Why do you hate me?" He questions. "I don't hate you." She responds. "Then why?" He inquires further his voice closer to her than before. He is standing in front of her when she answers.

"It is difficult to discern the between you two. My mind knows you aren't him. But my emotions try to tell me otherwise, after all the hurt he left in his wake. It actually is messing with my head. Adjusting to the differences isn't as easy as I thought it would be." She finishes. He can see the haunting of her world in her eyes.

"Come." He tells her gently. She follows him, knowing that the animosity between them that she is causing has to stop at some point. He has tried to reach her constantly, only for her to rebuff him every time. She knows her constant rejection hurts him. And this is his final attempt to do so. If she does so again, he will know she simply wants nothing to do with him.

And that is not true. She wants to know him. She has seen he has never been the monster hers was. This time it is up to her, which is why she trails him. He leads her to the staircase. He sits as she follows his lead, taking the seat right next to him. But not completely losing her guard. "You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have held any of his actions against you, because you are nothing like him.

And yet, the same because you have the capability like everyone else to change. I never should have prolonged this. It hurt you in the end. And honestly i never meant for that to happen." She tells him. He slowly and hesitantly puts his arm around her, not wanting to startle her. She accepts the gesture, laying her head against his shoulder. "I just want to know my big sister." He tells her.

He turns to her. "So, what is bothering you?" He asks. "Why would something be bothering me?" She answers back. "Why else would you be up at this hour?" He questions back. "And you?" She replies. He starts laughing. She becomes curious at his response. He explains when he gets his composure. "I didn't know we were playing twenty questions." He informs her.

She can't help but smile at this. The name of the game self-explanatory. She feels the joy from how he was able to make her feel something positive radiate off him. This actually winds up causing a connection being formed. Allowing him to see into her mind. "No. He would never." He whispers. "It's nothing." He looks at her with a knowing look. "I just want to make sure before I start throwing accusations. Please don't say anything." She tells him.


	10. Transition

It has been a week since the impromptu baseball game. She has come to love the game, in spite of Remy's humor steering her in the opposite direction. She knows he meant well. And it is how he is. She has chosen to go to the city once more. Only this time Remy, Paige and Warren accompany her. She sees the attraction between the two blondes. While she has Remy's attention, he has never been used to entertaining those younger than him. And the flirting is oblivious to him.

Remy is walking right by her side. Throwing out information, while the "couple" are lingering behind them. Remy is pointing out all the landmarks as possibilities when he appears out of nowhere. "Erik." She whispers as the others are occupied. As the crowd becomes panicked upon seeing Magneto. She takes to the sky, in order to intercept him.

The three are handling the crowd attempting to calm them. Once everyone is subdued enough. Remy is the first to notice. ''Where's Rachel?" The other look around hoping to spot her. "Belle" Remy says raising his voice. They have no choice but to make their way back to the mansion. Hopefully, she will be back before too long.

(scene change)

She reaches out with her mind. She wants to use her voice, but he is quite far ahead. ' _Erik, wait.'_ She is able to bypass his helmet due to the bond they had in her world. He halts his movements waiting for her. Preparing to strike if necessary. He doesn't know this person after all. He turns as she gets closer.

She speaks out loud at this point. "Why were those people scared of you? I know you aren't a bad person." "Then there is much you must learn, girl." He interrupts her. "I'm not. You may be different from my world's version of you. But I know you aren't an evil person. You may have made the wrong choices. But that doesn't make a person." She tells him.

"You aren't from here. And I am a better person in this world. Do I know my children as well?" He inquires. She turns away. The sting of Wanda's death. And her failure will always be there. "Yes. And they loved you." "Loved?" "That world is just a parallel of this one's if Xavier died in his youth." She reaffirms in words the images she had projected to him. He is gone the next moment. And she doesn't leave knowing what she said and showed him would take some time to comprehend.

(scene change)

Time has progressed and she and Nate have almost been in this reality when what she saw the day she met the FF approaches. She gets up and decides to start the day with a session in the Danger Room. Putting on a red sports bra with athletic shorts (spandex) that cut off at her knees. And puts on biker gloves as a flimsy form of protection. She enters the control room not much long after getting dressed and leaving her room.

She sets up the scenario she wants before entering the arena. She is about half way through her exercise routine when the Professor comes in. She reaches out with her mind, so as to not lose focus on what she is doing. The session is almost over anyway. _'Good morning, Charles. What can I do for you?'_ She inquires though doesn't get an answer before the attack is upon her.

She turns her head to face him after being thrown to the ground. For once, seeing all his thoughts that he had made her forget up until this point. And the other entity that is residing in him. She starts to struggle to get up to defend herself. And quickly get to the others, to warn them. Before she can exit though, he blocks her way having had become a behemoth of red and purple. In fact, if she didn't know better it would be like she is looking at a Goliath version of Magneto.

She is flung off the ground, before being halted in mid air. His hand plunges into her stomach. She grits her teeth for a moment before the pain is unbearable. The screams emerging as he starts to rip the Phoenix entity from her. She somehow holds on and is able to keep from alerting the others through the mental link she has with some of them.

The last thing she would ever want is to lead them to slaughter. She manages to weakly grab his arm, in a feeble attempt to halt his objective. Acquiring the Phoenix would make him unstoppable. And if there is anything she and others like her aspire to be a symbol for is hope. Him succeeding will take that away. _'Phoenix, please…'_ She is dropped the next moment at his recoil. With the last of her strength, she jumps to another location masking herself as best she can from him. Knowing that as long as her team remains ignorant, their safety is guaranteed. Though, she needs to hurry for this isn't promised for much longer, since he finally revealed himself.

(scene change)

The family is getting ready to eat. Everyone has just sat down about to give blessing to their meal and the people around them when she appears crashing into the table. The force causing everything to crash to the floor. The boy is taken in his mother's arms as she turns to her husband, whom draws near them. Her brother picks the woman up in his arms ignoring his estranged wife's posture. "Reed." His best friend says.

Johnny has brought her closer to him upon seeing the severity of her state. While he may not have known her for long but through her visits and the (semi)connection she has with his family, she has come to be someone important to him. "Rachel." He whispers. She tightens the grip of his hand that is holding hers as his voice cuts through her subconscious. "Johnny, take her to the infirmary. We will meet you there after Susan and I have taken Franklin to his room." Reed instructs. She wants to tell them not to leave the child alone but still doesn't have enough strength.

(scene change)

The four are waiting for them. But the two have yet to appear, Ben is starting to lose his patience. Lyja is about to calm him when her husband arrives with their unexpected guest. "Took you long enough." Grimm gets out. "I apologize, Ben. Its my fault. I insisted I didn't need to be carried." She tells him. Johnny's arm still around her for support. "He had to practically drag me. Thank you, Johnny, I can manage now." She says releasing him taking a step forward.

She is caught by Reed extending his arms after she starts stumbling forward. He places her into a chair close to them. She puts her hand to her left side. Her vision starting to swim once more. All remain patient at her condition at this point. "Before we are delayed anymore, we are all about to be under attack. And not just talking about this family and the Xmen, I am talking about the Avengers and any other hero out there as well." She says before taking breaths in to push the blackness that is still threatening to overtake her.

"When Xavier shut down Magneto's mind, he fell prey to Erik's darkness. And now this evil has become strong enough that he doesn't need Charles or his body to exist anymore. I have known about this for almost as long as I have been here. But he is strong enough to actually make me forget, and every time the memory surfaces, he controlled it until now. Now he is ready to strike and if he succeeds, the result won't be much different from my world." She tells them.

She doesn't get much further, to ask where Franklin is knowing he and others she cares about are at the center of this when they are told that Xavier is there. They decide to let him in, to hear what he has to say. As Reed and Susan as are objecting, Rachel decides to wander, hoping she can find Johnny in order to give him comfort, like a friend is supposed to even though she is still recovering.

She walks in, only to see that he and Lyja are having a moment. Before she can say anything and about to turn away, a blinding light appears from the corner of their eyes. She turns when she feels the being making itself known. She is gone making her way to Franklin, knowing that Johnny and the others will have to handle the situations involved in. Knowing that they were more than capable of surviving, coming across Charles in the process of trying to take Franklin.

"Get away from the boy. If you want someone then take me." As she says this, Franklin clings to her. "Rachel?" He says worried. "Its okay. As soon as we are gone, you need to go to your parents." She tells the Richards child. "And why would I take you instead of him, Rachel Summers-Maximoff? You can barely stand at the moment.

And clearly willing to let the Phoenix go just to deny me its capabilities. Franklin has been easier to bend to my will." Charles questions and tells her. "If it is power you want then let Franklin go, and I will give myself and the entity up, but if I do this you also release my nephew." She tells him. "No, as tempting as what you are willing to sacrifice isn't enough. It may take the place of one of them, but not both." He answers. She attempts to shield herself and Franklin just as the mental backlash occurs.

(scene change)

She is the first to awaken. And while she may have been unconscious, the Phoenix fills her in on what she missed. She turns her head to see the others sprawled out around her. She starts pulling herself to the Richards/Storm family; crawling forward for she isn't strong enough to support herself after everything that has happened. She sends out a mental wave to wake them up before sending it out further touching the Avengers and Xmen that showed up before collapsing next to the Fantastic Four. _'This is still the best I can do at the moment'_ she thinks before passing out, still needing more time to recover from her injuries.

(scene change)

She awakens to find herself alone. She slowly sits up, still feeling the tiredness. However, the pain and soreness from her injuries is gone. Telling her enough time has passed that the Phoenix was able to heal her sufficiently. She reaches out scanning for the others that made the stand against Onslaught. She disappears after getting what she needed.

Johnny and Bobby are facing off. Hawkeye gets between the two, attempting to diffuse the situation. Fighting amongst themselves is the last thing they need. "Clint is right. There is no need for this bickering." She says before turning to Johnny. "Storm, we will get our nephews and Xavier back. As for you, Bobby; Xavier has no one but himself to blame for this predicament we are all in. Johnny has every right to be upset. If you want a fight, we can go now." She tells Drake.

Jean is by her side the next moment. "Rachel…" She tells her sister in law. "I am not trying to start a fight, Jean. However, we are all on edge; some more than others. And if some want to start one with someone whom has the right to, then I will take their place. And fight for them, especially when it is an opportunity to go against the Iceman." She informs her brother's wife.

This timeline's counterpart of her nephew approaches two of the most important women in his life. "Aunt Red, you and Jean are able to reach into Xavier's mind. Maybe we can use that to our advantage to get Charles, my other self and Franklin back. You seem to have healed enough would you and the Phoenix be able to be undetected, if the three of you try this." He inquires, leaving himself out of the equation. While he is strong enough telepathically, he has always been more about (physical) strength than anything else.

"We can try. But we should all come up with something, if it fails. We aren't the only ones being dragged into this. Or our loved ones at stake, Scott, Reed, Captain; what do you suggest, if Jean and I's attempt to go against Charles fails?" She questions. Each leader gives their analysis and how to react with any given scenario they can come up with, with the limited time, knowing time is of the essence.

"So, it's decided. This is what we are going to do. I'll take us there." Rachel tells them. She releases the psychic mask over her face revealing the scars on her face. As her body and eyes change colors, fire appears surrounding them but not consuming them. Leaving behind Scott Lang and Lyja in their wake, left wondering what will become of their friends now. After everything they have been up against, they and theirs have yet to see something like Onslaught before. And that is definitely saying something

They land at the epicenter where she managed to pick up Onslaught's presence. She masks the other teams while she and the other Xmen give it a go. It is initially their responsibility after all. And if they fail, then it will come to the others to help out or continue the fight. Before she actually enters the fray however she reaches out to see if she can contact Nate or Franklin. Or at least, see if they are okay. She tethers herself to them before cutting the link dormant. Though Onslaught may already know what she has done. As the others are finishing either taking care of their comrades in Four Freedoms Plaza. Or helping the civilians whom have got caught in this.

She links herself so that when or if they fall, they will take that as their cue to enter the scene. Even with her at their side, it doesn't take long for the Xmen to fall. She is near Scott when Onslaught appears and Joseph attempts to take him on alone. Charles is revealed to them as Scott has to change their plan, giving the order to face Onslaught head on. She remains by his side for support, for Charles is becoming just as important to her as he already is to her brother.

Joseph's, Nathan's, Scott's, Sue's and Thor's efforts free Xavier from his creation and captor's clutches. She picks up on the attack just in time. Shielding everyone as much as possible, bringing herself, Scott and Charles near Susan, Thor and Nathan. Xavier tells Susan he is unable to reach out to see if Franklin is alright. She does instead, hoping Onslaught's explosion will keep him occupied enough. She turns to Susan, while taking Charles in her arms. "He and Nate are fine. He may not need Charles anymore. But as long as he is alive, so to are our nephews. They are too important to him. We just now need to get them out before we kill him." She tells her friend.

(scene change)

She remains by Charles's side in case the behemoth they are facing strikes, which he will more than likely will. The two had become separated by everyone else. Before Onslaught can attack, he is hit from behind them. Rogue grabs the professor as she moves out of the way, following the other woman. She stays by Xavier once more to protect him if need be. Their attacks fail once more as the others arrive after the message she sent.

It is also starting to dawn on her, why the other Xmen's attacks keep failing. She goes to Doom whom she senses has figured this out, wanting to test this theory. She feels that her nephews have made contact with each other. Trusting Cable to retrieve his counterpart and Franklin. Vision and Rogue's attempt fails which Reed picks up on. She could be their last chance when she sees the Hulk fall. Not only does she want to be the lone wolf, unleashing the full potential of the Phoenix can be disastrous. Something she tries to avoid as much as possible.

She reaches out to Franklin and Nate. This may be the only chance left to save the two, as Reed is explaining the theory she and Doom already figured out. She senses Xavier and Joseph are on doing just that. Just like Wanda's ability protecting her from strengthening Onslaught, the Phoenix should do the same cancelling out her natural gifts. She and the others give their all after Reed gives Scott instructions on what to do, as the others start sacrificing themselves.

Nate and Franklin are out taking the last of Onslaught's entity. But before he vanishes completely, one of his arms reappears. She is caught off guard focusing on her nephew and Franklin's well-being, having sent the Phoenix away for the moment. She and his arm are gone within the next instant. Everything becomes black as everything she has come to known is no more.

(scene change)

"…" She moves trying to focus on what the voice is saying. Things coming back to her. The fight with Onslaught. The heroes she had come to know and respect in the short time she had been in that particular reality having perished. She starts moving. Opening her eyes, she sees the voice again, which happens to be coming through a transmitter.

"I already know that you aren't from around here. But I also already know you don't pose a threat, but before I can trust you enough. I would like you to do something first. There will be two people whom will be assisting you in a few moments." The person tells her. She looks down to she has restraints before looking at the new arrival. At least, she knows why she can't reach out with her mind. She gets up to stand in order to meet this person.


End file.
